Starlight Bliss
by Doee13
Summary: This is the second part of Jake and Nessie's children Koah and Sara. It follows them as they pass through their adult years with their imprinters' and imprintees'. So please read the other stories and even if you don't, i still think you're awesome! -doe!
1. Preview

**Starlight Bliss**

Okay here is a little preview of this story just so you don't have to read the others. This is part of a series including 5 stories. But you really only need to know about the last story before this.

This story is about Koah and Sara. The twins of Jacob and Renesmee. Sara and Koah were separated from the rest of the family when they were younger and were reunited when they were in there teen years. Certain things happen but in the end….it was a happy ending.

Seth imprinted on Sara and Koah imprinted on a girl name Charlotte a.k.a Lotti. There fore this story is basically going to be about their lives when their older and well I hope you like it. Basically if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask but also check out the stories before hand, they'll give you more information.

Alright thanks again. And well here you go.


	2. Chapter 1

**Starlight Bliss**

***Koah's POV***

I was lying in bed thinking next to my beautiful fiancé Lotti as I thought about my little sister and how life would never be quite the same anymore.

It was the day of Sara and Seth's wedding and I never knew I could be so nervous. I felt as if I was giving away a part of me. I had grown up with this girl, watched out for her, and made sure she was never heart broken. It felt now as if that job was know being passed on. To _Seth. _Now don't get me wrong, I'm alright with him but the fact that he now _owns_ my sister kind of gets to me. Lotti giggled at my expression as she faced me with her bright hazel eyes in a glow.

"You're so _serious_," she laughed quietly as I wrapped my arms around her. "What's got your boxers in a bunch," she giggled and I chuckled kissing her cheek.

"My little sisters getting married today," I stated almost in a question and she rolled her eyes as she let her brilliant smile shine through. Man, was she ever beautiful.

"And what's so bad about that? I think your sister deserves her slice of happiness, since I have mine," she said showing her dimples now as I brushed my lips against hers. I pulled away before pecking her on the cheek and chuckled at her blush.

"It's not like there's something _bad _about it…it's just, well it sorta sucks you know. I feel so old knowing she's getting married today and I'm engaged to such a beautiful goddess," I stated kissing her again and then groaned as I heard my phone buzz on the side table. Lotti giggled as I crawled over her to get my phone before it fell off the table. I kissed Lotti before opening the phone to her my sister's voice on the other end.

"Koah?" I heard her petite voice say almost scared and I sat up in the bed alarmed. Lotti took in my expression almost immediately as she held my free hand in hers.

"Sara? What's wrong? You alright?" I asked frantically and I could hear her timid laugh in the background. That added some relief but I still didn't trust it.

"I'm kind-of freaking out over here," she laughed nervously and I sighed letting out a small chuckle myself.

"We'll be right over," I said before flipping the phone shut and kissing Lotti's hand before jumping out of the bed. I picked up my jeans and quickly put them on as I got a white shirt from my dresser. Lotti followed suit putting a light sundress on and brushing her hair out.

"Looks like someone needs a shave," she laughing running her palm over the stubbles of hair along my face.

"Well I'll just have to do that later," I muttered showing her a crooked smile and she laughed deepening her dimples.

"Na, I like it," she giggled playfully before hopping out the door and down to the lobby of our tiny apartment. I quickly locked the door before chasing after her down the stairs. Her laughter flittered up the stairs as I ran right behind her. I finally caught up to her as she opened the door to the lobby but I shut it quick pulling her face up to mine.

"And you thought you could out run me," I chuckled menacing and she giggled her perky laugh.

"I guess I'll never outrun my mutt," she giggled moving up on her tippy toes to kiss me and I couldn't help but kiss her back. Everything about her was so inviting. Her scent, her laughter, her personality, her beauty. Just everything.

"Come on, Sara's waiting," she stated pulling away and moving around me to open the door. She grabbed my hand and pulled me with her as we moved out of the building and out to the warm May day. It was one out of very few days that the sun actually shined here and it was perfect, exactly the way Alice had predicted it.

We walked hand in hand down the beach of La Push as I saw Emmett, Jasper, Paul, and Embry setting up chairs and flowers along the beach front.

"Hey, Alice got you guys as slaves too?" I laughed as Embry dropped his stack to pull Lotti into a hug and fist pound me.

"Na, it's totally for Sara," he chuckled as Sara found my hand once again. "What you guys doing here so early anyways," he asked raising an eyebrow as Emmett chuckled.

"Ya, don't you guys have something _better to do_?" he asked as Lotti's cheeks turned rosy with the blood rushing to them. Emmett laughed harder now as I kissed her cheek.

"No Sara called this morning, apparently she's flipping out or something," I stated and Jasper groaned obviously knowing about this.

"She's hysteric. I couldn't even calm her down. So good luck brother," he stated as I walked towards the house as Lotti stayed behind to set up the flower bouquets. I climbed up the porch steps to Emily's and Sam's little log cabin and opened the door to find Alice throwing a fit.

"I can't DO ANYTHING! She won't calm down for even a second. I don't know WHAT her problem is but she better fix it soon otherwise she's going to get it," she stated annoyed and I laughed as I pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry bout it Auntie Alice, I got it," I said as she kissed my cheek.

"Thank God Koah, you are truly my saviour today," she sighed letting her face become it's usual perky self. I turned to walk up the stairs as I knocked on the bedroom door. It slowly creaked open as I saw my tiny, fragile sister sitting in a fetus position on the bed.

"Koah!" she smiled looking up as I shut the door behind me. Her face was bright in perky in an instant as I came to sit next to her.

"Hey Sara, what's wrong with you?" I asked letting her lean into my side.

"Do you have the feeling as if a part of you is getting taken away?" she asked and I laughed. She was more like me then I gave her credit for.

"Please, Lotti was commenting this morning on my sour face. I was thinking about the exact same thing," I laughed and she smiled.

"Good, I don't feel like such an idiot now," she giggled and I chuckled giving her a tight squeeze.

"Is that all?" I asked and she looked up at me while biting her bottom lip before running to the bathroom to grab something plastic off the counter. Her face was in a glow as she sat back down next to me holding it behind her back.

"I should probably tell Seth before you but…look," she smiled handing me a pregnancy test with a little red positive sign.

"God Seth, can't he keep it in his pants," I muttered and she laughed.

"I'm glad you approve," she beamed taking it back out of her hands and crushing it into a million tiny pieces before throwing it away. "And just so we're clear, you may not, not even Lotti, tell anyone!" she growled looking into my eyes serious and I nodded out of utter fear of my life.

"Glad that's taken care of, now tell Auntie Alice to come up and go down to the beach to go set up!" she commanded totally perky as I walked out of the room laughing confused. Maybe it was a good thing she wasn't going to be my insane problem anymore.

I quickly ran down the stairs motioning Alice, Emily, Rachel, Leah, Claire, Kim, and Rosalie that it was alright to go up now.

"You are a life saver," Alice sang after giving me a hug and I laughed as I reached the doorway.

"Yeah I know!" I yelled before shutting the door behind me and walking back to the beach. Wow, my sister… pregnant. My dad was going to go all wolf on Seth's ass for sure but mom would be happy.

It would be awesome if she had a boy though. A little nephew would be awesome. I could easily show him a thing or two on how to be a wolf. I could hear Lotti's laughter in the distance as she ran up to me and jumped right into my arms almost knocking me over.

"I missed you," she giggled kissing me on the lips and I laughed.

"As I missed you," I replied thinking about how awesome it was going to be when I could finally be able to say she was mine. Heck, maybe we could have a kid or two. But who knew those words would haunt me for the rest of my life.

***Okay so this is the opening for this story and please leave a review and tell me what you think. Does it suck? Is it awesome? I really want you to let me in on what's going on in that brain of yours. Hopefully it's a good start and I really want to know what you are all thinking so write me up and P.S This story is last priority on my list so it will be awhile until it is updated again so anywhoms. Love always, doe***


	3. Chapter 2

_**Starlight Bliss**_

***Sara's POV (Before Koah Came)**

I awoke, back aching and stomach bloated. Absolutely the strangest thing I have ever seen. Sure the back ache was certainly strange enough since I was so strong thanks to my parent's genes, but the fact that my stomach stood out like this was even weirder. I was befuddled beyond all belief.

To make matters worse, today was my wedding day. Well…I guess it wasn't that bad. I could feel the sudden urge of a smile coming on as I beamed with joy. Seth, my Seth was going to be mine forever. Starting from this day I would officially ditch the name as being a Black and become the most beautiful sounding Clearwater instead.

I stretched feeling a slight sting this morning and if it was any other day, I would already be on my way to see Carlisle and ask what was up, but of course it was out of the question. Alice would be here any moment since it was already…11:00am. Holy crow, I got'ta be broken. I've never, in all existence, slept that long.

I scrambled out of bed rushing to the bathroom as I watched the strange girl staring back at me. She was paler then usual as her skin stuck to her cheeks firmer. The swollen torso hit me like a ton of bricks though. It looked exactly like…like grandma Bella's when she was…oh no. I gasped with fear filling my cheeks now as I moved my hips from side to side.

"Impossible," I whispered taking a step back from the mirror. This was scarier then a horror film. What type of child would I bear? It had to be more werewolf then anything else, since Seth…how was I supposed to tell him? He would keep me on lock down since my own mother's pregnancy wasn't exactly a dream. Maybe it could wait until after the honeymoon.

But the rest of the family. Seth would be skinned alive by my father if he knew we did it before we were actually married. Who knows how mother would react and then Koah. Koah. How was I supposed to tell my own twin brother, blood related, bestest friend in the entire universe about this. I couldn't…but it was better then telling anyone else. Easier I guess.

I searched under the cabinet hoping Emily had a pregnancy test hidden away some where. I had crashed here last night after the bachelorette party since it was here or at Seth's house. Thank goodness I didn't drink last night. I would've probably had a werewolf with three eyes and five legs if I would've.

I smiled reaching for the white box behind the tampons as I pulled it out from under the cabinet. I scanned it carefully before I squatted over the seat. It was scary to think, I Sara Marie was going to have a child. I could barely take care of myself yet alone a little kid werewolf human vampire thing.

I heaved myself up as I waited for the test to read. 3 minutes, 3 whole minutes to wait for my future to be laid out in front of me. Are you kidding? I sighed annoyed and frankly tired from all this searching and waiting. I quickly tidy up the mess I had made underneath the sink as I waited for the result to come up.

I jumped as I heard the front door open as I heard the giggles and squeals of the girls in my family and soon to be family walk in the house. I sprinted to the door locking it shut as I stepped cautiously away from it.

It rattled quick and loud as I heard Alice's annoyed voice from behind the door.

"Sara, open the door. The boys are already down at the beach setting up and you need to be ready on time," she stated thumping her foot. I felt my voice get thick and shaky as I watched the doorknob rattle again.

"No," I said unable to come up with anything else to think of.

"Come on Sara stop fooling around. You're getting married today!" Claire squealed from behind the door. I groaned hearing Alice's fist pound against the door.

"Sara Marie open this door," Alice stated firm as I shook my head getting rid of the lump in my throat.

"Go away; I'm not getting married today!" I screeched regretting it immediately. I wanted to get married but at this moment I needed to think and be alone.

"You're what?" I heard Alice ask angry now as I heard Claire gasp in astonishment.

"Just go away, I want to be alone," I yelled now regaining my voice as I heard Alice's phone ring.

"What?" I heard her yell in her high pitched voice.

"No, she refuses to answer the dang door!" she yelled again in her ear piercing tone.

"No, no! Don't tell them. She's getting married today whether she wants to or not. I'll make her marry a tree if I have to. All this planning is not going to waste," she yelled again before snapping her phone shut.

"Sara open the door or I'm kicking it down," Alice yelled furiously as Emily's voice stretched over Alice's screams of annoyance.

"How bout we just let this blow over? I'm sure she'll get over this," Emily said as I heard Claire's voice chime in.

"Or we could call Jasper. He could easily calm her down. Make her reason," she said in a calm, tiny voice. I groaned knowing I would only have a little time to think things over as soon as my mother, father and uncle were here. I didn't want this wedding to be cancelled; that would hurt Seth too much, something I just couldn't do to my one and only love.

"Fine but get your phones out now! We have no time to waste," Alice commanded as I heard then retreat down the stairs. I sighed in relief as I twisted my head to look at the washroom.

The time was now, the time my entire life would either change forever or stay the same. I walked slowly as I hit the tiled flooring. I watched myself in the mirror. Watching the girl whose life wasn't altered yet. Watching the girl that should be getting ready to be wed but instead hair in a knotted bun, swollen torso, and pale skinned girl was starring back. I inhaled deeply before picking up the tiny piece of plastic into my cold hands. My face dropped out of utter astonishment as I lifted my face back up to the mirror.

"I'm going to be a mom," I whispered dropping the plastic from my hand and collapsing to the ground unable to think yet alone breathe.

"I'm going to be a mom," I repeated closing my eyes feeling the tears rush down my face.

"A mom."

***Alright I hoped you liked it**** This is a really fun story to write so I hope to update again soon but if not I'm really sorry. And if you haven't read my other stories I hope you check them out too and please, please, please review and tell me what you think**** And of course, love always, doe***


	4. Chapter 3

_**Starlight Bliss**_

***Koah's POV***

It was early in the afternoon when we had finally finished setting up. All the flowers were arranged and the aisle was set upon the ocean front. I saw Lotti's lips spread out into a huge smile as I wrapped an arm around her waist.

"It's beautiful! Sara is going to be so thrilled to see all this!" she beamed as I laughed at her expression. That's not all she's thrilled about, I thought beside her as I saw Seth and my dad walk up. Oh crap…

"There's the groom, ready for your life to go to the dogs?" Quil boomed as Seth let out a small chuckle. He looked nervous but totally excited, just like how Sara was this morning.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he replied with a smirk. Dad shook my hand before he wrapped his arms around Lotti.

"And how's the beautiful Charlotte," he asked as Lotti gave him a kiss on a cheek. She was so easy to love that everyone had warmed up to her right away, even Rose.

"I'm fine thank you, just wanting to make sure everything goes great with your daughter's wedding," she giggled as he dropped his hold on her.

"And Sara, what was her deal this morning," dad asked quietly as I shook my head. Seth's head popped up immediately at the name of his fiancée as he came marching over.

"You didn't tell him did you," I asked in a whisper as I saw dad shake his head.

"What's this I hear about Sara freaking out? Is she okay? Was she hurt?" Seth stammered as I rolled my eyes. So protective, so like my dad for my mom…so like me for Lotti.

"I'm actually not supposed to talk about it. I'm pretty sure she'll update you guys later but what I can tell you is that she's planning on meeting you at the alter in an hour so go get ready," I stated giving him a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Thanks," he muttered with a smile as I nudged him towards the direction of his house. Lotti gave me a kiss before sprinting off to Emily's place as I went with Seth, my dad, Quil, and Embry to Quil's place. Dad watched me suspicious as Embry stammered on about some football or something.

"Dude shut up, I'm not even sure what you're talking about anymore," I said as Embry grinned playfully.

"You wanna go bro," he asked opening his arms in defence as my dad rolled his eyes.

"Hell ya," I replied as he wrapped his arms around my neck tightly. I flipped him over quickly as I tackled him to the ground. He let a growl escape his lips as his awesome nephew kicked his butt. I got side tackled though as my mother came out of the forest at full speed into the side of my chest.

She giggled as she sat on top of me restraining my arms. "I win," she said with a light chuckle as I pushed her off of me. She was more like a sister then a mother. Dad came over picking her up as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"First things, you should probably grow up missy and second shouldn't you be with your daughter?" dad ask as I looked at her sceptically brushing the dirt off my shorts.

"Sorry Koah," she mustered out kissing me on the cheek with a smile as she turned back to dad. "And I was just on my way there. I went hunting with daddy this morning and I literally just got back 5 minutes ago," she smiled breathlessly and I laughed.

"Well scram, we only got a few more hours until Seth isn't a dude anymore and we don't need a chick ruining it," I muttered as she turned to give me a glare.

"Is that anyway to talk to your mother young man," she asked raising an eyebrow and I shrug.

"Well in my case yes. Since my mother looks younger then me," I replied matter-of-factly and she rolled her eyes like Grandpa Edward does whenever I say something he doesn't want to hear.

"Fine, fine I'll leave," she replied kissing dad on the lips quick before sprinting off in the other direction down the beach. Sand flew up behind her as she moved like a blur until she was out of sight.

"I've never really noticed but that chick is really weird," Embry stated as I chuckled. Yeah she was weird, a lot like Sara actually. Every since our family got reunited Sara and mom got a sense of crazy back. A sense of wildness back. It was actually quite scary, part of the reason I moved out at 19…besides the fact that Lotti and I wanted a place to call our own.

We finally reached Quil's place as we saw Jared and Paul pull up. They had moved up to Michigan a few years after Sara and I showed up but in those few years they grew to love Sara, just like everyone else had and there was no way they were going to miss her wedding yet alone Seth's.

"There's the man of the hour," Paul chuckled hopping out of the car and rushing around to pull Seth into a head lock.

"Let's not break the groom. I'm pretty sure Sara wouldn't be too pleased," I stated as Jared punched me on the arm.

"Please, Sara knew what she was getting into when she said yes to this kid," he said as Seth let out a chuckle. His nerves seemed to be loosening as the packs started coming together.

"Alright half an hour till show time," dad said pushing the guys into the door as Embry let out a booming laugh.

"So let's drink for twenty five of those minutes and then get speed dressed," he stated as I joined his laugh with him. But of course that wasn't going to be the plan fro us today, mainly because Alice would shoot us if we came to the wedding drunk.

We all shook it off as if we all had the same thought as we reluctantly made our way up the stairs to get in our tuxes. Sara was going to get the wedding she deserved whether we wanted to give it to her or not.

***Okay I hoped you liked this chapter and now I'm not sure what I want to do. I'm pretty sure this story will get more updates then Equinox now because I'm just really loving this story! It's just so much fun to write. So please review and I hope to update soon. Love always, doe***


	5. Chapter 4

_**Starlight Bliss**_

***Sara's POV***

"It's time!" Bella cried rushing into the room gushing with glee. "Sweetheart, you look gorgeous!" she exclaimed kissing me on the head and then turning towards Alice. "The groom is awaiting and everyone is here," she stated as I inhaled deeply, the little flutter nudging within me.

"You ready Sara?" Alice asked with her smile glowing as Bella retreated back down the stairs. Alice was my only bridesmaid, perfect in everyway, as she fixed my dress before fixing her own. I started to hear a simple melody as she jumped with excitement rushing to her accounted spot smiling back at me.

"Count to 5 and then start," she instructed as I nodded a little breathless before my daddy came around the corner of the door.

"Daddy," I breathed out wrapping my arms around his 18 year old body. He was warm, just like my Seth. My once coach and now just a fan from the sidelines as Seth now took the reins.

"You look breathtaking," he whispered into my ear releasing me. He nodded towards the door as I heard the wedding march begin to echo up the staircase. It was soothing as I wrapped my arm around his, beginning to walk towards the rest of my life. Seth, Seth was waiting for me. He was waiting for…us, I thought afterwards as a smile appeared on my daddy's face. I looked at the faces smiling at me as I looked around for the face I really wanted to see. We rounded the corner and there he was.

His face glowed as his hair was spiked up casually with an elegant tux to match. He was the man I had kissed 5 years early, he was the man I had said yes to… he was the man I was going to marry.

I smiled back feeling free and alive until we were finally at the end of the aisle, his hand outstretched to mine. Daddy gently placed my hand into his as Seth pulled me in close for a hug.

"Hello beautiful," he whispered releasing me a little as I giggled, blushing a little. We were standing apart from each other now, with only air lingering between us.

"We gather here today…." the priest started but I was too busy thinking to be sidetracked by the priest's murmurs. Seth seemed to be the sun as I was the moon, dark and hidden within my own starry night. I felt lost, like I had my map ripped out of my hands, on the way to an anticipated destination.

There were so many options to be discussed between my family, Carlisle, Seth, myself…I felt breathless just worrying about all of this. Well one thing is certain, I would have to get Carlisle to check me out soon, but if it wasn't much of a problem yet, maybe I could keep it a secret for a little bit longer. I had always been very good at keeping secrets, and this one could be kept to at least 3 months if I was lucky. I saw Edward turn his head to the side confused out of the corner of my eye. I bit my lip hard, closing my eyes, feeling guilty as a little dribble of water rush down my cheek.

"I do," Seth stated as he wiped a big russet finger across my cheek, killing the tear in its path. His eyes were inviting as they glistened in the sun.

"And do you Sara Marie Black; take Seth Clearwater to be your husband. To have and to hold, for better or for worse, for sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked as I nodded a little shaken, thinking of the multiple possibilities.

"I do, I do, I do," I whispered silently as I heard a few chuckles from behind me. Seth's face beamed radiating light as he jumped a little too excited. I giggled as I settled him back down.

"Can I kiss her now?" he asked like a little kid on Christmas. I heard my mom laugh as she kissed daddy on the side of the cheek, calming him down instantly.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife," the priest said as Seth leaned in kissing me softly. It was warm and full of love as I pulled away softly, knowing I had family here watching.

"Yeah sure go ahead, kiss her," the priest said as me and Seth chuckled turning us towards the crowd now.

"Isn't she wonderful, ladies and gentlemen?" Seth bellowed as the room erupted with cheers and hollers. I felt my face become hot as the blood rushed to my cheeks, engulfing them with flames. I heard Emmett and Jasper whistle from the back of the room as I gave them an evil glare only to be turned to be hugged by my mother.

"Oh good golly, you're all grown up now!" she stated kissing my cheek. "I remember when you were this big, and now your this big," she laughed using finger and arm motions.

Sue grabbed me next as Seth stood behind me. "You were always good for him," she stated as I leaned back.

"Thank you, I promise to keep him in line," I stated as her smile matched mine perfectly. Happy and proud. Alice's high pitched vice came over a microphone now as everyone turned to watch her.

"Alright everyone, to continue with this party were going to move it outside," she stated as the wolves led the way. I really hope Alice had paid to feed thousands instead of hundreds, I knew how much they could eat.

Everyone left the room slowly, until it was eventually just me, Seth, and Koah. Koah watched from the doorway as I smiled at him, knowing he had the secret on the mind.

"Hey baby sis," he said grabbing me in close. He smelt safe and warm, like he always had. He would never stop protecting me, and I knew that. "You look…stunning," he said pulling away to then look at Seth.

"Take care of her will you," he asked shaking his hand and Seth nodded as his lips moved into a firm line. He was serious when it came to my safety; maybe telling him tonight wouldn't be okay, considering all that had happened with my mother and Bella years before when they were having us.

"I'll meet you two outside," he said as he quietly crept away, I saw him grab Lotti as she stood next to the doorway, her giggles echoing throughout the house.

"How are you," he asked pulling me into a hug and I smiled up at him.

"Completely at bliss, and you," I asked as his face crumpled a little.

"Wondering what you're so worked up about. I saw your face at the alter; I knew you weren't all there. Something's wrong," he muttered out quickly looking at me with worried, anxious eyes.

"I'm fine, I promise. I was just thinking about where Alice plans for us to honey moon at," I said knowing Koah would put his foot down about us going anywhere with me like this. "Let's just enjoy the party," I said smiling big and bright as I led the way out the door.

***Okay, here's a new chapter and I hope you really liked it, sorry I haven't updated in like forever! I haven't really felt inspired but I got a review from **_**katelyncarolexo**_** who said she really missed me writing so this one is for you and for all the others that are still waiting for me to write again. So yeah, please review and hopefully I can update soon for all my stories that are unfinished or that need a sequel. Love always, doe***


	6. Chapter 5

_**Starlight Bliss**_

***Koah's POV***

I watched as Sara dragged Seth out behind me and Lotti, completely aware that I was watching her every move and action, making sure she was going to be fine for the night. She seemed fine. Her skin was the same peachy color it had always been, and her eyes glowed with passion. She was still my Sara, but would it ever last.

Lotti giggled as she watched my face carefully. "It's a party Koah, and so far you only have the 'I'm going to kill someone' face on. Not your 'lets party till there's no tomorrow!' face. I can't decide which one I like better," she smirked as I pulled her up into the air, twirling her.

"Fine, you're going to dance with me then," I stated letting her down and then dragging her to the dance floor.

"But we didn't eat dinner silly," she giggled matter-of-factly. I growled pulling her close. I felt her pulse rise with excitement as I kissed her ear softly.

"I don't care," I replied in a whisper as I pulled her into tiny circles. I felt a thousand cameras start flashing then as Lotti backed away to look up at my face.

"Do you ever have that feeling like you're being watched by your fiancées family and they're taking a billion pictures," she asked raising an eyebrow and I laughed bringing her in close.

"No, it's probably just you," I chuckled bringing her face up to kiss my lips. Her lips were warm as I kissed her with a new passion and love for her. She was amazing. So beautiful and warm and welcoming. Everything a guy could every want, and she was mine.

I felt Sara's gaze land upon us as I released my lips from Lotti's looking up. Sara watched from the corner of the room with a glazed look in her eyes. Her skin was colder, whiter now, not the normal color it should be. She shook her head now starring at me with a smile as Lotti watched my concern.

"What's wrong," she asked her eyebrows pulling together as I smiled back down at her trying to hide my reaction to Sara.

"Nothing, come on let's go take our seats," I said pulling her towards the multiple tables. Everyone followed suit as they found their own place settings. I watched as Seth gave Sara a worried glance as she took her place at the biggest table next to my parents and Seth's mom.

"Ow Koah," she whispered quietly as I looked down at her hand I gripped tightly. It had turned purple with the fingers crumpled, leaving imprints from my fingers. I immediately released her as she massaged her hand gently.

"Lotti, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too, I completely forgot I was holding your hand," I stated quickly as she smiled.

"Don't worry, all better. Nothing broke you're fine," she said moving her hand with ease as I brought it up to my lips to kiss. She smiled big, as the entrée was beginning to be served. Everything smelled delicious and I would've dug in as soon as possible, if it wasn't for Sara.

Sara smiled forced as Seth kissed her cheek. Her big eyes drooped as she struggled to take tiny bites of her meal. To any other person she just seemed tired, but I knew better. Lotti sighed as she watched me.

"You know, you're really being a drag," she pouted crossing her arms and I sighed turning to her. Her pout was brought up in the corners hiding a smirk. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Sorry sweetheart, I promise to be more fun tonight," I said with a wink and she giggled wrapping her arms tight around my neck. I kissed her softly before she untwined her arms from around my neck.

"Sara really does look beautiful tonight," she whispered as she took a swig of red wine.

"Yeah she does," I replied back as my dad smiled over at me. He was shining like a new penny, so happy his baby girl was happy. This was the day he had dread for his entire life yet he seemed to be enjoying it as much as Alice was.

The night moved on quickly yet seemed to take forever for me. Sara threw her bouquet with an average human strength only to be caught by my lovely fiancée. Lotti hugged Sara tightly as I watched Sara's face become whiter then before.

Seth was finally started to notice as he became anxious, almost supporting her every time he stood beside her. I kissed Lotti on the cheek as she gabbed with Claire, before I walked over to Sara and Seth who were busy talking to Sam and my father.

"Do mind if I take Sara off your hands," I asked smiling genuinely and Seth smiled uneasy as he kissed Sara on the forehead.

"Have fun," he whispered to her and she smiled as I grabbed her supportively. Seth watched nervous with every step I made her take.

"How's your evening so far; I must say Alice lives up to expectations," she said trying to seem okay with the small talk she was giving out. She was paler up close, almost translucent. Her eyes dark blue unlike yesterday when the were the spitting image of the sky. Her ghastly appearance sent splinters running through my veins.

"I can't enjoy it, my little sister is sick," I whispered silently into her ear. She shuffled uneasy as I twirled her onto the dance floor. She smiled as Rose bounced around the room flashing the camera beside us.

"Oh, the twins dancing together. Too precious for words," Auntie Rose said with awe before walking away with the flash looking like lightning.

"I'm not sick, I'm just tired," Sara replied back getting defensive. I knew she was lying. I had been with her forever and had learned all her tricks from the beginning.

"I bet that answered worked for Seth, didn't it," I replied keeping my composure. Wouldn't want to ruin the day by going wolf. Her eyes looked down, dripping with guilt as I lifted her chin back up to look at my eyes.

"Why don't we let Carlisle take a look at you," I asked nodded my head towards him and Sara's eyes blew up in alarm. Her eyes looked around for a way out but she knew there was none.

"No, not tonight, tomorrow please, not tonight," she begged and I felt the fire rise within me.

"There may not be a tomorrow by the rate you are going. Bella's and Mom's were bad and yours could be worse but we wouldn't know since you don't want to get checked out for 5 minutes," I spat shivering now. I felt quivers raise within me as the shook the ground I stood on.

"Koah, please not now, it's not the time. I promise you I'm okay," Sara replied back shaking with me now. Her eyes were becoming teary as I shook faster, my heart racing in response. Sara struggled in my grip as I shook harder now, uncontrolled.

"Koah! Koah calm down," I heard Lotti say coming closer now. I grinded my teeth together in anger as Sara finally got free from me. Lotti moved closer, placing a hand on both my arms.

"Koah, Koah sweetie, calm down please. Not here," she begged but I couldn't stop the inevitable. I felt my father's presence now along with the rest of my family.

"Lotti step back. Koah," I heard my father say but it was too late. I felt my body being torn within me. My body fighting a battle no one could win against. I fell back down on all fours as I looked at the blood stained grass. Lotti's ear piercing scream shot through the forest as I looked up to see four claw marks gashed into her chest.

How? How could you even? My own imprint? I didn't want to touch, didn't want to look at the pain I inflicted on her. The blood oozing out of her like rain from the sky. How was it even possible to do this to her?

"Edward, get my emergency kit," Carlisle instructed as I backed away slowly. My wonderful world came crashing down as Lotti looked at me with tear stained cheeks. I turned now sprinting into the forest.

"Koah!" I heard Sara scream but it was muffled by the sound of the throbbing booming in my head. My beautiful girl, my gorgeous fiancée, now traumatized by the animal within me.

***Alright, I hoped you liked this chapter. Very interesting if I do say so myself. Now if you're wondering why Koah just ran away from his hurt imprint it's because I felt like he should at least calm down before he tries to become human again, right? So that's why he ran. So you know tell me what you think and hopefully I can update again soon. Love, doe***


	7. Chapter 6

_**Starlight Bliss**_

***Seth's POV***

I watched as my wife followed the path Koah had taken after what he did to Lotti. I sprinted after her, knowing that if Koah could have done that to his imprint, he could do so much more to his sister.

"Sara!" I yelled grabbing her by the arm and twisting her around. Her eyes drained endless tears as she crumpled into my chest.

"It's my fault… I know Koah has a temper… I shouldn't have… I shouldn't have angered him," she cried as I started walking her back to the reception. Lotti was already gone, probably in Carlisle's study being taken care of as I saw Alice trying to keep everyone calm. Jasper must have been working over time right now.

"I'm going to go find Koah," Sam stated getting up now as Emily kissed him on the cheek. My father got up with him as he held a very shaky Nessie in his arms.

"Be safe," I heard her whisper into Jake's ear before he slipped out of her reach him and ran into the forest behind Sam. Nessie walked slowly over to us until she was in arms reach.

"What did you say, to make him, to make him explode like that?" Nessie asked watching Sara's eyes dart around frantically. What was she hiding?

"I'm sorry mom," she finally blurted out wrapping her arms around Nessie tightly. Nessie was taken back at _this_ Nessie. Nessie was normally the last girl you would ever meet that would cry. She normally wouldn't have cried at this, or at least not this much.

"I have to go see Lotti," she said taking a step back and walking towards the house but Nessie grabbed her arms.

"Carlisle is very hard at work, Lotti's in very critical condition. Carlisle doesn't need anyone in the way," she said quickly but Sara released herself from her mother's grasp.

"Well since Koah's not her to be with her someone might want to," she snapped back in response as she turned her back and walked in the backed door of the house.

"What has gotten into her," I and Nessie whispered together before she grabbed me into a close hug.

"I'm sorry Koah ruined your wedding," she said and I chuckled a little as she pulled back to stare at me. Her eyes running over my features were on repeat as I finally smiled back at her.

"You can't stop an animal," I replied as Nessie gasped taking a few steps back. I turned to see Jake, Koah, and Sam all in there human forms walking towards us. Koah had a nice black eye to show he obviously had given up a fight. He seemed tortured, his eyes lost and darken. His body limp as it trudged towards us.

"Koah, how could you," Nessie said motherly like she was talking to a 5 year old that had just broke his sister's Barbie doll. She hugged him closely as Koah searched the area for something more then what he was seeing.

"Lotti," he whispered looking at me and then back at my mom. His eye was becoming a yellow color now as it started to heal.

"She's upstairs getting taken care of by Carlisle. Sara's with her," Nessie said quick as Koah took careful steps towards the house.

"Koah. Koah are you sure you want to see her," Sam said hesitant, taking a step towards him.

"She's my imprint," was all he replied in response. I watched him walk closer to the back door until I started walking behind him. His body trudged along quick yet unsteady. Like his foundation was crumbling beneath him.

"Koah," I heard Sara's petite voice say startled as I quicken my pace almost to a jog. As I reached the back door I saw Sara comforting Koah, holding him close to her. Lotti's scream then pierced through the surface as Sara quickly let her hold of Koah drop, taking careful steps back.

He left her and walked right into Carlisle's study. I followed with Sara holding my hand behind me. There I stood at the doorway, watching Koah quietly sing to his fiancée. Carlisle walked towards us now, ushering us to the hall as he shut the door behind him.

"Is she fine, will she be okay?" Sara asked confused and looking for answers as Carlisle turned to me and then back down to her.

"Yes she'll be fine. She'll have to stay her for a week or so, so we can monitor her recovery, but yes, she will be fine," he said setting the clipboard aside. He looked at Sara with concern is his eyes as I looked at him and then back at her.

"Sara is there something you're not telling me," he said as I looked at her intently. Her skin was pale white, her eyes dark blue instead of light. Where had my wife gone within the hours?

"Now's not the time," was all she replied back as I heard Koah's light murmurs from the other room.

"Now's as good as time as every," I said twisting her so she as forced to look at us. I held her in a tight clasp, unable for her tiny frame to run. Her body looked weak, less then an average human girl looked. We watched impatiently until she finally exploded on us the words I was really wishing didn't come out of her mouth.

"I'm pregnant okay? I'm pregnant! And now Koah's mad, Lotti's hurt, and everything's ruined!" she yelled as tears started to dribble down her cheeks. I felt complete unease as images of Bella and Nessie ran threw my head. The pain, the hurt, the… no words.

I grabbed her close, so she was cradled in my chest. How could I have done this to her? Practically put her life on a line. I was a bad imprint.

***Alright, what you think? And so sorry for my readers that read Winters Constellation's. But I really hope you like this story now and still follow my other stories. So you know thank you to everyone who has done something like add my story to favourites or add me to your favourites or reviewed or whatever. I really really do appreciate it! So you know write me a review and I promise to write more again soon. Love, doe***


	8. Chapter 7

_**Starlight Bliss**_

***Jake's POV***

Nessie sat casually on my lap, watching the living room for movement. There was little besides Sara, Seth, and Carlisle sitting around talking. Lotti and Koah must have been in his study.

"I can't take it anymore, those are my kids in there," Ness stated getting off my lap now as she started making her way to the back door. "Are you coming or not," she asked twisting around quick to glare at me.

"Right behind you babe," I replied running to hold her hand. Her eyes were fixed on the house, not even the commotion around us could snap her out of her gaze. I was in a trance watching her.

"I'm sure everything's fine," I whispered moving closer to her ear. She quickened her pace at that until she had finally reached the back door and she summoned me down to a kneeling position.

"Be quiet for a second," she urged as she knelt down beside the ajar door. She was a secretive teenage girl now, not a mother. Anything but a mother actually; a best friend would be a better choice for what she was acting like now.

I watched now as she went from best friend back to mother as she placed her hand over her neck; just like Esme always did when something bothered her.

"What? What's wrong," I asked carefully and quickly and she lifted her eyes to meet mine. They were shocked and fearful yet excited all away around as the moon shined off of them.

"Our baby," she whispered getting up quickly and sprinting into the house without another word.

"Nessie," I groaned in a hiss as I followed after her. She was hugging Sara closed as I saw the tears forming in Sara's eyes. Seth watched her carefully and concerned as he stood right beside Sara. Carlisle watched the movement carefully just like Seth was doing. What was going on?

Seth finally looked up at me now almost like a response to my thought. His eyes were apologetic now and cautious, almost like a switch changed from Sara to me.

"What's going on?" I asked knowing this was my baby girl we were obviously talking about. _My_ baby girl and no one else's. I took a hesitant step foreword as Seth came closer.

"I'm sorry, I swear I didn't mean for anything like this to happen," he said look at me pleading. Why the hell would Seth do anything bad to Sara? He's her imprinter for crying out loud.

"What are you talking about, what's wrong with Sara," I asked a little more stern then what it should have came out. Sara looked up at me this time. Her eyes stinging with a darker blue, like a storm was crossing over them. A storm that would tear her life apart. Her skin looked frigid against them, cold and pale.

"Daddy don't be angry with Seth, it's my fault," she whispered moving away from Ness and closer to me. I saw the way Sara looked at me now, the same pleading eyes that I had seen many years earlier. These were the eyes Nessie betrayed as well…when she told me she was pregnant for the first and second time. I stepped back confused now as I looked down at the young lady I had brought into the world.

Even though I had accepted the fact that she was a young woman now, I couldn't see it. I now I saw my beautiful little newborn baby girl in front of me now. Scared and needing her daddy's help.

"You're not," I slowly whispered out as she put her hand carefully over her tiny stomach. "You're not," I said more loudly as tears started to stream down her tiny porcelain face.

"Daddy, please, don't be mad," she pleaded with me as I took another step back. She stopped hurt now at my rejection to this. Not my baby, not again. Bella, then my Nessie, and now Sara. I couldn't live to see another one of my girls in such agony.

It seemed like just the other day when we got her back, this was going to be like losing her all over again.

"I need to think," I stated as I turned and sprinted out the door. My mind was racing with the images of Nessie and Bella bouncing around everywhere.

Bella become a vampire after Nessie because she was so injured. Nessie almost died twice right before my eyes. The Cullen girls would do anything to save a life, even if it meant destroying themselves.

I caught eyes with Edward now as he read the thoughts moving through me. His eyes grew wide with fear as the packs and the Cullen's took in both mine and Edward's discomfort.

I turned now just wanting to wallow in my own pity as I shifted into my wolf form. I ran, as my legs jolted me faster and faster. I just couldn't wrap my head around this. My baby, having a baby of her own.

If this was any other family it would have been a time of happiness and joy, but in this family it was like a plague; deadly and full of misery. Who knew what this could be like? No one because there was nothing like Sara and Koah. There genes were a mix of pure enemies but yet they worked in harmony. I heard other voices begin to rise in my head, one that were not my own.

_Jake what's going on_, Sam asked aware of the different emotions constricting me.

There was nothing that I could say. I didn't want to say the words because I was finding it hard to believe them. But yet they were fully there in Sara's features just a few minutes ago.

I replayed images from Bella's pregnancy, and then moved to my beloved Nessie. I cringed at the moments of pain Nessie had to go through. Then I showed my precious Sara, placing he hand over her stomach tenderly. He got it in a second.

_Everything's going to be alright. We won't let this thing hurt her_, he said and I howled in response.

_My baby girl, why did it have to be you? _

***Hello, Hello everyone. Now how was that? Now I know some of you are liked OMG why is no one happy for her, but you have to admit, this is a very difficult situation. There's already so many emotions crossing over everyone with Lotti being hurt and Koah being the one to hurt her. Their worlds are just a mess if you think about it. **

**But anyways I hope you really enjoyed this chapter and I'm hoping for 22 reviews and that's when I'll post another chapter. Promise. So yeah, hoped you liked and of course. Love, doe***


	9. Chapter 8

_**Starlight Bliss**_

***Sara's POV* *A week later***

They secret was out and I was being watched like a hawk. Seth brought me to the main house every morning now as he left to go help the packs and I stayed there until he came to pick me up in the evening. It was like my own personal prison. I wasn't aloud to do anything without a supervisor.

Jasper watched me carefully as he read my emotion. I stared at him as his gaze grew fixed at me. "What?" I sneered at him annoyed as I crossed my arms.

"What's wrong?" he asked casually ignoring the tone in my voice and I heard Edwards's laughter fill the room.

"She's angry because we have such a close watch on her," he stated and Jasper nodded compassionately.

"It's only for a little while Sara, don't worry," Jasper said turning back to me and I rolled my eyes as I got up off the couch.

"Yu really expect me to believe that? I'm not five anymore," I replied and Embry came and wrapped his arms tight around me.

"Calm down Sar-Bear, you're stressing yourself out," he whispered with a chuckle in his voice, letting it linger in my ear drums.

I rolled my eyes but my mood instantly changed as I smelt the familiarly scent of my both and his imprint. Lotti had healed nicely and was able to go home with Koah 2 days after the wedding.

Lotti smiled brightly at me as she rushed to give me a hug. Koah lingered behind her though as he shook hands with Edward, Jasper, and Embry. He was still a little on edge after the accident. He smiled at me warmly but watched my actions carefully; I shrugged them off as I turned back to Lotti.

"Hey Lotti," I said with a smile as she pulled away a little. She smiled brightly as the sun bounced off her skin warmly.

"Oh how I've missed you; it seems like a thousand years even when it's just a few days. How are you feeling? Do need anything?" she asked concerned looking me up and down. My good mood was gone in a flash as I threw my hands up in the air.

"I give up," I yelled turning and stomping to Carlisle's office. Why did everyone think I was incapable of doing things on my own? I could easily walk, talk, eat, and breathe on my own. I didn't need all this attention.

I stormed into his office as he lifted his head quickly at my entrance. He seemed worried to see me in here but smiled none the less.

"Sara, what do you need darling? Is everything okay?" he asked standing up now and I stared at him, watching as he motioned for me to take a seat. Koah was at the doorway now as he watched my actions along with Carlisle's. His eyebrows scrunched together with unease, just like Daddy's had always done.

"Tell them I'm fine! I don't want to stay here all the time. I love you and all but I'm tired of this, I'm fine," I said in a mad ramble as Carlisle chuckled amused with me.

"I told Seth that you can handle yourself for the next few months, he's just being cautious. And the others agree with Seth," he replied and I snarled annoyed. Of course, Seth was the main reason behind this.

"Where is he?" I said turning to Koah and he put his arms out to prevent me from sprinting out the door. I saw Emmett and Embry behind him now with their arms crossed. Carlisle made his escape quickly as he moved around Koah and into the living room.

"He's with Dad; they caught a vampire scent a few days back. They're out looking for more information. I and Embry will be joining them in a little bit," he informed me as Embry smiled, excited for a new hunt.

"Move," I said as he stared me down. He didn't budge as I took a step foreword.

"Sorry, but dad and Seth told me to keep you here," he replied stiffening, his arms flexing in response as the held the frame to the door.

"And since when do you listen to Seth," I replied smugly as Emmett chuckled a bit. I smiled pleasantly back at him as he retreated back into the living room. Embry smiled as well as he sprinted out the back door to his wolf form. They seemed to understand my request for a little more freedom.

"I don't but when it comes to you, I'll listen to anything that guy says," he replied smugly as he grabbed me into a hug. I smiled at his warmth as it radiated off him. I moved away a little as he dropped his arms. My smile grew wider as I saw my gift from God. A way out.

"I got to go," I said slyly as I moved quickly around him. He watched as I sprinted out the door towards the wooded area surrounding the home. Good thing Rose wasn't home, she would have a fit.

I felt the wind brush along my jaw line and whip my hair into the air with ease as I ran faster and faster into the forest life. Critters bounded everywhere around me as I felt the cold ground beneath me.

I stopped now at a tiny meadow. I could see a pair of two footprints leading east with multiple paw prints covering the ground. Obviously they had found another vampire to go along with the first today.

"Seth!" I yelled loudly as the sound echoed off the trees, making birds fly with unease. "We need to talk," I yelled more loudly then before, hoping he would hear me.

It was quiet as I listened for any movement in the forest. I could hear the fast motion of the water as it flowed down the rocky river, and the few chirps of the birds that still lingered around.

The hairs on the back of my neck began to rise now as I felt a shiver run through my spine. I turned quickly as I saw a bush rustle and nothing run out of it.

"Seth!" I yelled again worried now instead of angry. I didn't feel safe here anymore; I felt a feeling of fear as if I was witnessing something unknown. I had to leave, but I was curious of what was making me feel this way.

"Seth, Daddy, Anybody!" I yelled again taking a few steps back towards the way I had come. I walked backwards carefully as I felt the wind float around me in a swirl. I needed to leave, and quickly.

As I turned to run I hit off a wall like creature and fell to the hard ground, hearing the chuckle of someone over head of me.

"Clumsy little girl, now aren't you," his crystal clear voice rang through the small meadow. I watched as he knelt down beside me, smiling a pearly white smile.

"G-go away," I stuttered watching as he unbuttoned his shirt once and then another. I remembered this scene all too well. It happened only a few years back, when I and Koah were reunited with our family.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," he whispered coming closer to me as I shook uneasy. He kissed my cheek quick and I snarled slapping him hard across the face. He looked enraged as his nostrils flared.

"Why you little," he said getting up and grabbing me by the shirt upwards with him. I was dropped immediately though as he stared past me towards the forest.

"This isn't the end," he growled at me grabbing my neck and throwing me back against an oak tree. He sprinted to the west as a group of wolves growled, chasing him with long strides. This wasn't my dad's nor Sam's pack. This was… the unknown pack that helped us when the Volturi were after our family.

I watched as five sprinted past me in the direction the vampire had taken off in and I blinked dazed and lost in it all.

"It's going to be alright," whispered a new man now, with a woodsy feel to him. He felt warm as he picked me off the ground and cradled me in his arms. "I'll take you back home," he whispered as I drifted off cold.

***Yay, a new chapter and I hope I made this one a little more interesting for you all and longer. But yeah, hopefully you like it and please review. I'm hoping for 24 reviews and then I'll put up a new chapter, promise****. And as always, love doe.***


	10. Chapter 9

_**Starlight Bliss**_

***Nessie's POV***

I sat at the piano, piecing the notes together into a harmonize melody. My head filling with thoughts of sitting beside my father, watching him play my lullaby as well as my mother's. Then I pictured teaching a 14 year old Sara all the notes as 16 year old Koah danced around the room with Rose.

My babies were growing up. They were getting married and having babies of their own. I didn't want to think of it as a bad thing; it was always fun to watch them with their imprint of imprinter. But I had so little time with them. The few months before they disappeared and the few years I had with them until they each became very involve with their loves. It just didn't seem far that I had very little time with them all to myself. But I was happy they were happy and that's all that mattered.

I smiled playing the last few notes as I listened to the way it echoed off the walls; so careless and loud, filling the room with so many memories. My thoughts were taken back to the present time as I listened to the commotion in the kitchen. I sighed hearing the pack come in and got up off the stool.

"Where's Sara? She was going to go find you," Koah asked as I walked into the room. Jake gave me a quick hug before he turned to his son. My how they looked so much alike; almost as if they were twins now instead of father and son.

"What are you talking about? She was suppose to stay here," Jake said sternly looking around the room nervously.

"That's what I said but she said she was sick of it. She didn't want to be locked up so she went to find you and Seth," Koah replied and I sighed thinking of how my daughter was so like me. Now if only I listened to what people told me, maybe she wouldn't be so disobedient.

"So you're telling me that my wife is somewhere out there in the words with a crazy vampire on the lose," Seth asked, jaw clenched tight and Koah shrugged with wide eyes as if to say, 'Well duh!'

"God damn it Koah! She could be killed," Jake said angry as he walked out the back door followed by Seth, Quil, Embry, and Koah. I followed as I felt the air stiffen uneasy with all these bad vibes floating around.

"How the hell is this my fault," Koah replied angry as he grabbed Jake's arm and twisted him to look back at Koah.

"It's your fault because I gave you instructions and you didn't keep them! That's your sister out there with the freaking demon vampires and she's sick! If she were to even come in contact with a vampire in this state, I couldn't promise you if she could even fight him off for a second! Did you forget that," Jake yelled back at him as Koah began to tremble. Daddy held me back now as I tried to move forward.

"Don't get too close," he whispered leaning down into my ear as Lotti stayed behind him, watching everything I was. Watching our two imprinters fight with each other.

"Of course I didn't forget, she's my baby sister. But she's not a baby anymore!" Koah screeched as I heard Seth whimper in his wolf form with Embry and Quil by his side. Jake gave them an annoyed look before turning back to Koah.

They stood silent, watching each other uneasy as Edward's head snapped up to the forest. My gaze followed his I saw Randolph emerge from the trees holding my Sara. My dear sweet Sara.

"Sara," I whispered running past Jake and Koah to where Randolph stood shaking, holding my baby girl.

"Hello Nessie, I presumed this one belonged to you," Randolph laughed uneasy as Seth came running up beside me in his human form, taking Sara out of Randolph's arms in a second.

"What did you do to her?" he growled as I pushed Seth back a ways. I stared back at Randolph looking for an answer as his mouth moved into a frown.

"I would never harm her," he said standing straight up and pulling his eyebrows together in angry. He obviously didn't like being accused for something he did not do.

"So, what happened," I asked genuinely and he smiled down at me like the very first time I had met him. His eyes were bright, but held a secret fear within them.

"My pack and I were around the area and we caught a scent of vampire. Of course our instinct is to go see who and what it is so that's exactly what we did. Knowing of you and your family we were cautious to make sure it was not one of you, but then we saw her with him; terrified and scared. My pack went after the vampire as I stayed behind to take her to you, knowing that she would most likely belong to you," he said in a ramble of words and I smiled.

"Thank you, Randolph," I whispered giving him a hug as Seth rushed Sara into Carlisle's study. I heard Jake clear his throat as he came to stand by me. I slowly back up out of Randolph's reach as Jake wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Thank you for taking care of my daughter," Jake said in an Alpha tone as he shook Randolph's hand. They looked at each other as if exchanging thoughts until Randolph dropped his gaze.

"Well I best be going. My alpha will come looking for me if I'm not back soon. It was nice seeing you again even under the circumstances," Randolph said before sprinting off into the forest in a flash. I watched as Jake Stayed locked on the direction he had come from.

"Come on, let's go see Sara," I whispered tugging him a little as he kissed the top of my head.

"As you wish, my darling," he replied turning with me now as we walked hand in hand with each other back into the house.

***Okay, I really hoped you liked! I'm honestly working really hard on this story trying to figure out the perfect storyline. So sorry if some things don't add up because I didn't really have an actual plan for this chapter. But anyways please review and tell me what you all think oh and by the way, if you don't know who Randolph is you better go back and read the other stories cause I remember introducing this mysterious pack awhile ago in the series. But anyways rambling again. Love doe***

***Oh and the songs I listened to making this chapter…'my memory'- Yiruma and 'a drop in the ocean'- Ron Pope. Please check them out.***


	11. Chapter 10

_**Starlight Bliss**_

***Happy thanksgiving all you Canadian readers***

***Sara's POV***

"I'm fine," I said annoyed as I crossed my arms over my chest while lying in the hospital bed in Carlisle's study. Seth watched me, his eyes gazing over my entire body looking for any damage; which there wasn't.

"Can you just sit still so we can be positive," Seth begged as Koah and dad stood at the doorway, making sure I wouldn't get up and run. Mom stood behind them, trying to reason with dad to just let me be.

"But I'm _positive_ I'm fine," I added yet again as I turned to glare at him. It wasn't like I was dying some disease or about to die. I was normal; well as normal as I could be.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn," Seth demanded getting up to look at me now fiercely. His eyebrows pulled together as his forehead became scrunched up with wrinkles. His lips were pulled into a frown as his arms gripped onto the end of the bed.

"I don't have to answer to you," I mumbled turning away as he wiped his face with one of his palms. He let out a deep breath as I huffed the strands of hair out of my eyes.

"Can we have a moment," Seth asked as I heard the footsteps back out of the room and the door shut behind them. I groaned sitting up and crossing my legs over each other as Seth looked at me, leaning against the door.

"Can I leave too," I sneered as Seth glared at me un-amused. He let out an air of frustration, shaking his head briefly as he looked at me less intensely.

"Alright, what's going on," he asked as I lifted an eyebrow in confusion. Shouldn't I be the one asking him that? After all, he was the one holding me captive here.

"What do you mean, you're the one keeping me here," I replied with a little too much attitude to it. He sighed coming to sit next to me as I shifted over a little, making room. His warmth radiated off of him as I felt the pull of the imprint.

"I mean, I thought we were a team. I thought me and you would make decisions together, when we would have disagreements we would make compromises," he stated wrapping an arm around me as he lifted my hand to hold. He was warm as I looked up at his face; welcoming and comforting.

I kissed his cheek softly as he smiled down at me. "I'm sorry," I said my eyes going wide as he chuckled at me, kissing me on the lips passionately. His breath was steamy as it met up with my icy cold air. His lips soft and pure as they moved along with mine.

"I love you, but please don't scare me anymore. You mean the world to me, heck you are my world," Seth chuckled as I nodded my head in response. He pulled me in closer as my head rested between his neck and shoulder.

"So why did you go into the forest in the first place?" Seth asked as my head lifted to look at his face quickly, remembering how my family acted when they were around me now. Everyone stood at high alert waiting for something to happen to me.

"I don't want to be locked up like this. I don't want to have everyone waiting on me every moment of everyday. I'm sick of it," I said my voice becoming louder as Seth sighed, wiping his face with his palm.

"Come on Sara; don't argue about this with me. You know we're only thinking of you," Seth said his voice sounding hoarse and exhausted. His gaze pleaded with me but I couldn't give in.

"But even Carlisle said I'll be fine for the next few months! So why do I have to be here when we have a brand new cottage waiting to be lived in," I screeched standing up as Seth clenched his teeth together, closing his eyes. He breathed in deeply, letting it release through his mouth as he unclenched his jaw.

"Sara, do you not remember why I go and patrol everyday? Do you not remember that there are crazy vampires on the lose and beside, the cottage would get lonely for you," he replied as I felt a shiver run through my spine remembering the vampires cold lips against my cheek.

"Fine, I'll agree. I won't leave the house," I stated my eyes glazed over in fear. Images of my younger life to the previous moment back in the tiny meadow. Seth wrapped his arms comfortingly around my tiny torso as he kissed the top of my head.

I felt the tiny dribbles of tears run down my cheek as Seth pulled away from me, his hands on my arms as he gazed at me intently. "I won't allow anything to happen to you or our baby," he murmured as I threw my arms around him tightly once again.

"I love you," I whispered as he chuckled a light hearted laugh into my ear.

"As I love you," he replied kissing me once again as I smiled. I would do anything for my Seth, even if it did mean being watched by a hawk 24/7. I guess I would just have to endure it.

***Alright, I know it was short but I just couldn't think of anything else to add to this chapter. My mind I swear is just losing creativity. I'm writing so many stories trying to come up with something creative and they're all just so much alike. So anyways hit me up with a review and hopefully I'll update soon.***


	12. Chapter 11

_** Starlight Bliss**_

***Koah's POV***

Lotti boomed around the kitchen rapidly; giddy as she flipped the pancakes cooking in the pan. God only knew why she was so happy. I walked over to her, kissing her cheek as she jumped turning around flashing me her white smile.

"Your home!" she giggled wrapping her arms around me tightly as I kissed the top of her head also wrapping my arms around her.

"Yeah, Embry came early for patrol today so I got to leave sooner," I stated smiling down at her as she bit down on her bottom lip. Her eyes were bright with enthusiasm but there was a hint of anxiety behind them as well.

"What?" I asked curious, feeling my left eyebrow lift upwards.

"Nothing, nothing; don't worry about it," she replied in a rush turning around, flipping the stove top off and placing the pancakes onto a plate.

"No seriously, what's up buttercup," I asked more serious now but still in a playful nature. All she did was smile turning around again with the plate in her hands.

"My parents are coming down for a visit," she said and I glared. Her parents were not fond of me and they didn't hide it very well. Lotti was the only girl of 7 children and she had been their little princess. Well until I showed up; after that she barely talked to them.

"Joy," I muttered removing my shoes and chucking them towards the door of the apartment.

"Well I thought since I haven't seen them in awhile that it would be nice and besides we are engaged right; they might as well meet your family too," she said her mouth moving into a pout as I let out a sigh, closing my eyes. Yeah that was all we need, more humans mixed into our insane world especially when we have freaking vampires lurking around, I thought opening my eyes again.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll talk to my family about it," I replied not wanting to dampen her mood as she kissed my cheek.

"It won't be that bad, I promise," she smiled skipping to the back room setting the pancakes on the table for me to eat. I just shook my head sitting down at the table as I listened to the sounds of Lotti in the bedroom.

***Lotti's POV* **

Oh good golly; how on earth was I ever supposed to tell him? He seemed so stressed all the time with Sara and the vampires on the loose. There was just never a good time or a good way to tell him.

I walked into the bathroom; watching my reflection in the mirror. I didn't look different like Sara looked. I glowed, my cheeks rosy and my skin radiating light. There was a small bump in between my torso as I traced my finger over it gently. It wasn't bruised or unnatural; actually it felt like the most natural thing in the world and all I wanted to do was scream it to the world.

I just couldn't find the will to do so. Not today, or tomorrow, but eventually my fiancée would figure it out. Wouldn't he?

I sighed not knowing what to think anymore as my hands fell against the counter. I glared at my reflection, begging for a sign of some sort as I heard the T.V flick on in the kitchen.

"Do it you coward; just tell him," I whispered angrily at myself; scaring myself even more then adding courage.

"What are you so afraid of?" I questioned the girl in the mirror as she seemed to take a new shape. Like I was now actually talking to someone instead of just looking at myself. Great I was hallucinating.

"He promised to love you, did he not?" the girl questioned, eyeing me in the mirror as I nodded.

"Yes, he promised he'd love me forever," I replied back in a whispered.

"And he promised he would always be here for you, to comfort and provide for you. Yes?" the girl asked yet again as I nodded quicker.

"Yes for all eternity," I said again as the girl smirked amused slightly but then went back to her poker face.

"Then grow up and tell him," she yelled before she disappeared and all I could see was my reflection once again staring back at me.

"But I just can't," I whispered softly walking backwards until my back hit against the wall as I sunk downwards touching the floor softly. I sighed closing my eyes and my thoughts wandered.

"Can't what?" Koah asked eyeing me carefully as I jumped. He chuckled grabbing my hand as I opened my eyes to see him sitting beside me.

"I didn't think that phrase was in your vocabulary," he smirked looking at me as I turned my head to look into his deep brown eyes. They looked at me with passion as I rolled my eyes leaning head back against the wall.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to shake it out of you," he chuckled as I laughed quietly.

"Fine...I think I'm going insane," I replied as he ran his fingers through my hair chuckling his gruff laugh.

"You're just realizing this out now," he replied kissing my cheek as sighed. "Come on, get dressed were going to the Cullen's," he said and I smiled as he lifted me up off the tile.

"Alright," I laughed as he wrapped his arms around me tightly, kissing the top of my head before releasing me and walking out of the bathroom. I huffed the few strands of hair out of my face before I sighed; who knew I would be so scared to tell a werewolf/vampire something?

***Okay, so I hope you liked it and if you didn't understand the part where Lotti is talking to herself in the mirror it basically is just that. I wanted to make the illusion that Lotti was talking to like her conscience through the mirror. So anyways I hoped you liked it and please hit me up with some reviews. I feel like I'm doing a terrible job at writing these chapters/ stories when no one reviewing. So please review. Love always, doe***


	13. Chapter 12

_**Starlight Bliss**_

***Sara's POV***

Seth had dropped me off at the mansion 2 hours ago before he left for patrol and I was already bored. We did the same things over and over again. I listened to the sounds of Jasper and Emmett talking strategy as Alice, Rose, Esme, and Nessie planned multiply things for the baby's nursery along with Koah and Lotti's engagement party. Edward and Bella were back at their cottage cleaning it up and getting rid of items unneeded while Carlisle sat in his study looking up legends of pregnancies like mine; he always came up empty handed.

I, on the other hand sat on the family room couch, watching the birds flutter in the air as the coldness started to creep in. It was mid-autumn as the leaves fell down on the ground, covering the tracks of the wolves.

I heaved my body off the couch as I opened the front door, letting the wind spiral around my body; rushing through my hair like a Disney movie. I sat on the stairs soaking in the scent and listening for the woods to speak. Listening for a siren call from the wolves warning us of danger; hopefully it would never come.

From the distance though I could hear the sound of rubber tires rolling down the drive as Koah and Lotti's car came into view. Koah usually dropped Lotti off her as well before he went on patrol; partly because we loved Lotti and loved spending time with her but also because Koah was paranoid that the deranged vampires would stalk her down and murder her.

I smiled as Koah came to a stop and Lotti bounded out of the car, leaving the door open for Koah to close.

"Sara!" Lotti yelped as I stood up. She wrapped around me tightly and I returned the gesture, being careful not to use too much strength. She leaned away glowing as she sighed in deeply smiling brightly.

"Hey Lotti," I laughed back as she looked down at my stomach. She looked as if she was admiring it for a moment until she looked up again to look at me and smiled once again. I heard the slam of the passenger door as Koah's footsteps lingered in the air.

"Hey sis," he said as Lotti stepped back a tiny way, allowing Koah to wrap his arms around me. I kissed him on the cheek before he leaned away with my grandfather's smirk lingering on his face.

"Well I would love to stay but I'm late for patrol as it is. Bye love," he said kissing Lotti passionately on the lips. He pulled away from her, taking off his shirt and running into the woods, waving a little before he completely vanished and I giggled. He would always be really bad at proper goodbyes.

"Well, I'm here to be baby-sat," she laughed as I turned around to look her. She was smiling from ear to ear as I laughed at her. Why was she always in such a giddy mood? We walked in the front door together as the Cullen's voices rang throughout the house yet again.

"Hello everybody," Lotti said a little louder then normal knowing that no matter where everyone else was, that they would know she was there. I could here Emmett's footsteps bound down the stairs as he grabbed Lotti in for a hug. Emmett had liked Lotti from the very beginning. She was like a little sister to him now.

"Hey kid, long time no see," he chuckled as Jasper came downstairs as well feeling the positive energy. I haven't seen the house like this in such a long time. It was nice; something different for a change.

"So how's the strategizing going," I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest; a smirk growing on my face.

"Fine, nothing for you to stress about," Emmett replied and I rolled my eyes. The world could be ending for all I know but they wouldn't tell me because it was 'nothing to stress about.' Yeah right; I was too smart that crap.

"It will be easier to plan some more once the night patrols come back in to report. Apparently something went down last night," Jasper said as Emmett hit him. I smiled; Jasper knew how to raise my spirits without even trying.

"Dude, Jake and Koah and Seth are all going to kill you for telling them," Emmett whispered and I laughed.

"Just say that you couldn't deny our puppy dog eyes when we asked about it; I'll deal with the consequences," I replied and I giggled with Lotti knowing there was no way the boys would get angry with us. Maybe my dad but I could handle him.

"Thanks Jasper," I said kissing him on the cheek before turning to face Lotti. "To the kitchen then?" I asked starving as she nodded her head quick in agreement. Emmett and Jasper chuckled as they retreated back upstairs as I dragged Lotti into the kitchen with me.

Honestly, Lotti was the sister I never got. She quickly grabbed the cereal from the cupboard as I grabbed the milk from the fridge. It's like we could read each others mind, or maybe we were just craving the same things. We quickly made our bowls as we sat down at the dining table across from each other.

I watched as she dug in, starving herself even though Koah would of obviously fed her. There was something going on that she wasn't telling me and I knew this cause my sisterly instinct. And this would involve me asking questions even I didn't want to hear the answers too; but I just had to know!

"So how are you and Koah going? You guys having fun together?" I asked like it was just normal small talk but she knew that there was no way I would go anywhere near this subject unless I was wanted to know something important.

"Yeah I guess so why?" she asked raising an eyebrow as I shook my head looking down at my cereal, stirring the colourful circles around.

"What do you mean 'I guess so'? Is everything alright?" I asked as I looked up at her again as I watched her chew her cereal slowly. She swallowed, almost like she was digesting the questions as well as the food.

"Well I'm kind-of afraid to talk to him right now. I just don't want him to hate me," she said slowly watching her cereal float around on the milk. Afraid he would hate her? Why on earth would he hate her? And then it hit me…

"Your calling off the engagement aren't you! Lotti come on you can't do that to him. He loves you! Whatever he did to make you feel this way just give him a chance to fix it. He loves and he doesn't want to lose you! And I don't want to lose you because you're my like sister basically," I yelled as my stomach gave a tiny nudge in response. I gasped quietly as I inhaled deeply, letting the pain weaken. She looked at me astonished for a second as I heard the sounds of my family come running down the stairs.

"Calling off the engagement! What is going on? Just a moment ago you were on the steps kissing him!" Alice roared as she came down the stairs followed by Rose, Esme, and my mom. She opened her mouth a little but was cut off by my mom.

"Come on Lotti, surely Koah isn't that terrible," she said coming little closer as Lotti put her hands up in defence. Her mouth opened as if to speak but she was quickly cut off again by the sounds off Embry, Jake, and Seth storming in.

"Dude, Koah is going to be devastated,' Embry said unsure of what else to say as he rubbed the back of his neck with the palm of his hand. Seth took a seat next to me as he grabbed on to my hand tightly.

"Guys let her speak, she's terrified," Jasper said as he and Emmett rushed down the stairs to join the crowd in the kitchen.

"Thank you," she replied inhaling once and then looking around to see everyone's eyes glued on her. "I'm not calling off the engagement. I would never dream of such a thing," she said and I let in a huge breath of relief.

"Thank God, wouldn't have wanted to have seen that," Rose said retreating away as Esme followed her.

"Agreed. World War III would have star…" Embry began but was quickly cut off by the sounds of the howls escaping the forests.

"Oh crap," Embry said sprinting out the door as I heard the sound of him shifting as Seth quickly kissed me goodbye before following him. Daddy was fast behind them as Emmett and Jasper watched out the window.

"Alice, Nessie; take these two with you," Jasper instructed dead serious as I and Lotti were quickly brought into the living room with the rest of the girls. What could have possibly been going on?

***Alright, so what did you think? I hope it was mildly amusing for you all to read and if I happen not to get another chapter up this week then happy thanksgiving to all my American readers. Also I've decided to put up the songs I listened to while creating this chapter:**

_**Willy Moon- I want to be your Man**_

_**Dia Frampton- The Broken ones**_

_**Ingrid Michaelson- Ghost**_

_**Olly Murs- Dance with me Tonight**_

**Now they don't exactly have anything to do with this chapter but they were great to listen to s go check them out. And you know while your at it, click the little button that says REVIEW (or something like that) and hit me up. So you know, love always, doe***


	14. Chapter 13

_**Starlight Bliss**_

***Seth's POV***

I sprinted away from the house as fast as possible as I listened to the sounds of my brothers in the distance. Their howls screamed urgency as I realized the direction I was running in.

_What happened?_ Jake thought with Alpha running wildly through his tone. I could only hear Koah as the others must have switched into their human form. But why on earth would they have switched into their human forms if their was a threat of vampire lurking about.

_I don't even know where to start. Come see for yourself._ Koah replied back as I felt him change into his human form.

_Koah_, Jake growled as he ran faster now, letting his strides take a new form and his four legs soon became two as we reached Edward and Bella's cottage. I lunged foreword too, returning back into my human form as I quickly slid into my shorts.

Quil waited at the door for us as his face looked crumpled with pain. He looked up, his eyes a mix of pain, hurt, anger, and most of all fear. Fear for the future; fear for the worse in which is arriving.

"They're messing with our family now more then ever. This needs to end," he said emotionless as he opened the doorway ajar. In the doorway laid the bodies of Bella and Edward, torn to bits and pieces; left to be put back together.

"Lord have mercy," Jake whispered in a growl as he walked in a few steps. Koah shakily held a piece of crumpled paper in his hands before handing it over to Jake. I read over his shoulder as he began to shake as well.

_Give us the twins. Give us the twins and your life will return back to normal. For they shall live out the prophecy. _

_Your Worst Nightmares_

"What the hell does this mean? What the hell is the prophecy?" Koah asked looking down at his grandparents as Jacob snarled. I had remember when the twins were first born and the Volturi were coming Eleanor had said the twins held the vampire world in the palm of their hands. That their was something inside that was terrifying but yet would achieve them greatness. Jake looked at me thinking the exact same thing as we turned back to Koah.

My mind instantly went to Sara. I wouldn't let them take away her and my child. I wouldn't allow them to take away my entire world. I just wouldn't; I couldn't.

"Grab a body part," Jake instructed as everyone knelt down to picked up some of the pieces. Some pieces had already reattached since we had gotten there but it would take at least a day for them to be completely attached once again.

We walked in silence as we listened to the woods for any sound of movement that was unusual and with every breath we took in we let it linger in our nostrils; smelling any traces of vampire that still lingered.

Emmett and Jasper snarled as soon as we reached the property while the sprinted out the door.

"What the hell?" Emmett growled as his eyes wandered our arms, looking at his brother and sister dismantled. Jake quickly handed them the note as Jasper and Emmett read it over.

"Get them inside," Jasper said tense as we followed Jake into the house. I heard the gasp as Alice, Rose, and Esme looked in from the living room, watching as we brought the pieces into Carlisle's study.

Carlisle glared at the pieces before he stood up, moving quickly as he reassembled the pieces of the two bodies like a puzzle.

"They did a mighty good job of this," Carlisle growled and I took a step back. I had never, not once every heard the doctor growl or snarl or anything of that nature. He normally left that up to his boys.

"Daddy! Mom!" Nessie yelled as she let the tears race down her cheeks as she ran into the room. Jake held her back, a pained look in his eyes as he looked at his imprint. She turned around quickly collapsing into his arms as she let her cries bounce of the walls.

"I've got it from here. Get her out of here," Carlisle instructed as he dragged her out of the room and back into the living room as everyone followed him.

"What? What's going on?" Sara said standing up as Esme held onto her shoulders; keeping her in her place. I quickly grabbed Sara and placed her down on the couch as I sat beside her.

"Seth, what is going on? What happened?" she questioned her eyes searching through mine looking for an answer.

"No more questions, you're just going to stress yourself out," I replied and she huffed, crossing her arms and leaning back on the sofa. I kissed her on the cheek before leaning foreword, fully intent on the conversation.

"So is someone going to explain this prophecy crap?" Koah ask annoyed as he took a seat at the feet of Lotti as she sat beside me. Lotti quickly grabbed his hand, holding it tightly in her grasp as Koah kissed it softly before releasing it.

"Eleanor said when you and Sara were younger that you would achieve greatness. That you have powers within you that no other creature will ever have. It is something to be terrified of, but it will one day save you," Jake explained as Sara's eyebrows creased together in confusion. Koah groaned as he smacked his fist down on the floor, letting the house vibrate in response.

"What do you mean greatness?" Sara asked placing one of her hands over her stomach as she looked up at her dad.

"You are meant to rule. You are meant to override the Volturi and become the leaders of all creatures; not just vampires," he replied as everyone stared at her in a response. She just looked confused and lost until she finally looked down at Koah.

"But I don't want power. I don't want to lead. I just want to be a mom and a wife. Can't I deny this power," she asked and Jasper chuckled as Sara turned to glare at him.

"You can't deny something you already have. You were born with this prophecy within you already. There is no changing this," he replied and she closed her eyes with a groaned as quickly let go of my hand covering her eyes with it.

"So what does this have to do with the vampires?" Koah asked looking around at everyone as Carlisle finally walked in from the study. His face was serious as I have ever seen as he opened his mouth to speak.

"These vampires have realized you are the prophecy children and they want you. They want you and Sara under their control so they can have power," he responded and he groaned placing his head in between his legs as he placed his arms on his knees.

"What does this mean then?" I said looking at my wife and then down at her stomach before looking back at Carlisle.

"Koah and I give up our freedom to become the slaves of some power hungry immortals or…" Sara whispered as I glared at her. There was no way I would allow her to leave. She wouldn't go and live a life in which she would never want to live.

"Or," I growled a little too loudly as she lifted her arm to look at me.

"Or Koah and I discover our greatness now. We learn to use it wisely and gain the freedom and privacy we deserve," she said once again calmly as I looked at her with open eyes.

"How on earth do you expect to discover your 'greatness' in the condition your in? I mean it would take many weeks of learning and meditating in order to find even a once of this greatness. And the stress it would take on your body, especially when you're like this," I said looking at her, pleading for her to agree with me this time.

"Yeah Sara, the plan's great and all but you can't do it. Not now, not when your in this predicament," Koah agreed as he looked at his sister. She glared at him before looking at the rest of the family. The family looked at her apologetic which meant they all agreed as well.

"Well we have to try; don't we? We have to try something or we might as well put up our white flag now! You know what, you might as well just throw Koah and me to the leeches now then," she said enraged as she stood up and stormed out of the room.

"Sara!" Jake called after her as I heard a bedroom door slam in response. Koah heaved his body off the floor as he sighed. His feet trudged down the hall as I heard his timid knock against the door.

"Why did my daughter have to have my genes?" Jake whispered as I replayed the scene in my head. If only I could do my job right as an imprinter and save her myself. Be her knight in shining armour instead of mutt in mud. I was a screw-up; as an imprinter, a husband, and soon to be father.

***okay who knew I still had it in me to write two chapters in one day. I finally know where I want this story to go and I hope you guys are all ready for the craziest rides of your life! The songs I listened to for this chapter is:**

**Birdy- People help the people**

**Brite Futures- Too young to kill **

**So you know check them out and hit me up with some reviews. Hopefully the longer chapters are making you guys happy too. Love always, doe***


	15. Chapter 14

_**Starlight Bliss**_

***Koah's POV***

"Sara, come on open up," I said in a calm, soothing voice as I timidly knocked on the door. All I heard was a crash from within the room as my family from the living room stared down the hallway at me. I turned my back to them as I knocked on the door again.

"Can we at least talk about this; together," I asked as I heard her steps come closer to the door. The lock was quickly undone as she retreated back, deeper into the room.

I opened the door slowly as I walked into the room, noticing the shattered lamp next to Sara as she cradled her legs within her arms leaning her head to the side. I quickly shut the door behind me, locking it closed as I came to stand over top of her.

"Alright," I sighed, collapsing to the ground as I sat in front of her; hoping she would look at me. She just sniffled as I saw I tear drip down to the floor.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't cry," I whispered grabbing her and placing her in my lap. She held onto me tight as I felt her cold tears fall on my bare skin.

"Are we really going to give up this easy?" she mumbled as she looked up at me, her eyes glistening with the tears.

"Of course not; since when do the Cullen's/Quilette's give up easily," I asked smirking but she just shook her head, unimpressed. I gently brushed her blonde hair over her ear before I kissed her on the head.

"We'll find a way, I promise you. They won't hurt our family," I whispered as she looked up at me with more rage then before. She quickly bounded of my lap as I stared at her; my arms dropping in response. "What?" I asked confused but she just screamed in response.

I was on my knees immediately as I hovered over her. She stood up annoyed as she glared at me with fire burning in her soul. I stared at her lost and angry at her now as I heard our family outside of the door.

"What is the problem," I growled as she just threw her hands in the air as defeat.

"So maybe they won't hurt us; _this_ time," she said glaring at me and I shrugged not understanding what she was getting at. Wasn't it a good thing that they wouldn't hurt us?

"What the hell are you getting at Sara," I replied back a little louder then necessary.

"I don't want a NEXT TIME! What's going to happen when another coven realizes we exist and they come find us too? Then what?" she yelled back as I thought about her response. Yes, it was likely that another coven would come for us in time but we would be more prepared for them.

"Well we would be stronger. You wouldn't be pregnant anymore and we would be a bigger threat as a whole," I replied trying to reason with her but she just snarled.

"I don't want my kids to be involved, Koah! I don't want my kids anywhere near a war of our kind!" she yelled and I just looked down. I forgot that her kids would be involved in our lives by then.

"So if we can figure this all out before they're born; I would happily take any pain or stress that comes along with it. I want this all to be over with before they are born," she said in a calmer voice and I nodded. I wouldn't want my own kids involved in this situation either.

"Are you sure you want to do this then?" I asked looking up at her as I saw her nod her head slightly.

"More sure then anything I have done before," she replied as I grabbed her into my arms. She rested her head in between my shoulder blades as I heard the lock come undone and the door swing open.

"Sara, you have no idea what danger you're putting yourself in and your child," dad said behind me and I felt her arms drop next to me as she walked around me to look at my dad.

"This is my child dad. I'm the parent therefore I make the decisions. Sure it's risky but everything in our world is so what's so different about this," she said as Seth leaned up against the door frame.

"Fine, we'll just let the other parent decide then," dad said and I rolled my eyes. Who knew what Seth would say; protection of his imprint or supporting his imprint; both very hard things to choose from.

"Seth, please," she begged going to closer to him as she reached for his arm. He sighed using his other hand to wipe his eyes.

"You're going to send me to my grave," Seth said looking down at her with tired eyes as I watched her lips turn into a frown. They looked at each other as if they were having a silent conversation until Seth finally kissed her on the cheek.

"I will support you in anything you wish to do," he whispered as she smiled brightly, wrapping her arms around her husband.

"We start your training tomorrow," Jasper said as Sara nodded excited. Jasper looked at me for a second as I nodded as well. Dad huffed before leaving the room as I followed behind him.

"Thank you Koah," Sara whispered and I nodded continuing to walk down the hallway. I was going home; I couldn't take this anymore.

"Lotti, you coming with," I yelled grabbing the keys off the table as she came to join me, pulling her jacket on.

"Bye everyone," Lotti sang as I just walked out the door. I would go home and spend the rest of the day with my fiancée and my life would hopefully fall back into place.

***Okay so there you have it. Just sort of a fluff chapter. Maybe you guys don't like fluff but hopefully you'll be excited for the upcoming chapters coming ahead. And the songs I listened to today while making this chapter was:**

_**Birdy- Skinny Love**_

_**Keane-Somewhere only we know**_

_**James Morrison- I won't let you go**_

**So you know go check them out and hopefully I will have a new update up quickly. And if your wondering what has gotten into me with updating so quickly again. My head has been going insane with so many ideas and I have finally organized them to get myself an amazing storyline for this story. So keep a look out for a new chapter. Happy Thanksgiving. Love always, doe***


	16. Chapter 15

_**Starlight Bliss**_

***Koah's POV-Next Day***

"Again," Jasper ordered as Emmett hopped up off of me. They were working on my mind first, trying to see if I could connect to the minds of those around me to realize what their next move was in order to plan my move.

"Ready kid," Emmett asked as I nodded getting back on my feet. Sara watched from the distance, working on her defence system; seeing if she was able to keep Emmett from touching me.

"You too good," Jasper asked and I nodded once again getting into my stance as Emmett charged towards me. I tried channelling my inner thoughts but I wasn't quick enough as Emmett tackled me down to the ground once again.

"Koah concentrate and Sara you're not focusing on the goal. Imagine a vampire that was not Emmett was charging after your brother; what would you want to happen," Jasper instructed and she nodded focused on the main objected.

"Not anything too dangerous please; just in case it does work. Wouldn't want my new do getting all whacked out," Emmett chuckled as Sara giggled in response.

We had only been practicing for thirty minutes but it was already taking toll on me. It was hard to stay concentrated for so long trying to use your forces to change the event taking place. It was also annoyed to constantly be tackled by such a big guy like Emmett.

I looked up for a moment seeing Lotti and Seth staring down from the second story. They had been watching the entire time, almost as if they were worried of one of us getting hurt. Which I had no doubt in my mind that that was what they were thinking.

"Again," I snarled slowly, getting back up on my feet imagining Lotti in pain. What I would do with my mind to this person and Sara smiled out of the corner of my eyes.

"It's on," Emmett grinned charging once again as I tried to come up with a solution faster. I looked up to see him right in front of me but before he made impact it was like he was dodging around me. He quickly slipped on the ground behind me as I turned around to stare at him. Had I done that?

"Yes," Sara smiled in victory as Jasper nodded approvingly, hearing Seth's loud clap from upstairs.

"You did that," I asked amazed with my little sister as she blushed shyly. "How?" I questioned again as both Emmett and Jasper eyed at her as well; thinking the exact same question.

"Well Jasper said to imagine a vampire charging after you. So I imagined what I would have wanted to happen," she stated and I shook my head totally lost at why on earth she would have wanted that to happen.

"Wait you wanted him to dodge around me? But what's the point of that?" I asked confused of why on earth she would want that to happen.

"Yeah and was it really necessary for me to slip here?" Emmett smirked while raising an eyebrow as she laughed a little, blushing again; a deeper pink this time

"Well I figured that if someone really was charging after my brother I would want to deal with him personally without Koah getting hurt," she explained and I smiled kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks sis," I said getting back into my normal placement as Jasper smiled excited at the progress being made.

"Alright this time, Koah it's all up to you to stop Emmett. Sara just hold off this time, alright," Jasper ordered and I nodded as Emmett got up, knocking my shoulder playfully.

"Well then this should be easy," Emmett chuckled and I laughed.

"Come at me then," I replied as Emmett turned to charge. My mind went on hyper speed as Emmett seemed to be going in slow motion before me. The entire world seemed to be going by slow around me as I lunged for Emmett; grabbing him by the arm and smashing him down on the ground.

I blinked once, the whole world going back to normal speed as I saw Emmett lying on the ground and Sara in awe. Lotti's clap made me aware of what I had just down and I chuckled.

"Sorry," I murmured helping Emmett back up as he chuckled.

"I'll get you next time," he responded and I couldn't help but laugh with him as I heard Rose come bounding down the stairs; her blonde hair flowing in the wind.

"Enough practice for now; Sara needs a break and Koah needs food," she said and I heard Sara sigh. She didn't want to stop now, especially not after we realized we actually were good at something.

"She's right, you guys both need a break," Jasper seconded as I wrapped an arm around Sara and dragged her towards the door. Seth smiled at her as she ran for a hug. He quickly embraced her as she smiled.

"You did so well," Seth encouraged as I grabbed Lotti into my arms, feeling her coldness radiating off of her like warmth radiated off of me.

"You were marvellous," she giggled as I kissed her cheek quickly. "I couldn't imagine you doing any better."

"Why thank you my darling lady," I said before collapsing into one of the dining chairs as Lotti sat beside me. Rose and Esme set out many plates of food as me and Seth dug in. I savoured the taste that each food left in my mouth as Lotti's phone went off. She quickly got up and went on the back porch, embarrassed as I laughed shaking my head.

"Hello?" I heard her small voice ask as she plugged one of her ears as Embry came back from patrol. He was always so loud when he entered rooms, like he was always making a grand entrance.

"Hey good looking what's cooking," he asked towards Rose as she rolled her eyes. I and Seth laughed as she threw another plate onto the table. Embry quickly took a place at the end of the table as he filled his plate up with a little bit of everything.

"So how's the 'finding the inner power' going?" Embry asked as he ripped a piece of meat of a chicken bone. I chuckled looking up.

"Fine, we're really getting good; aren't we Sara," I asked as she nodded slowly focusing on something behind me. I turned as I looked out the window, watching as Lotti ran her hand through her hair, her eyes welling up with tears.

"No; no, you're lying to me!" she yelled as I got up out of my chair; charging out the back door until I was right behind her. Tears starting streaming down her face now as she covered her mouth, her quiet sobs piercing my heart.

"Mom, I got to go ok? I love you," she said quietly as she held her tears, clicking hitting the 'call end' button.

"What? What happened Lotti?" I asked as she turned o face me, her eyes red with tears and face tensed up as she collapsed into my arms. Her breathe was ragged as she gasped for each breathe.

"He died. Steven died," she choked out as I grabbed her even closer. Steven was her eldest brother; he was really the only brother she ever really talked about. She sobbed closer into my chest now, my shirt wet with he tears.

"It's alright. It's going to be alright."

***Okay so I hope you kind-of liked this chapter but even if you didn't well that sucks. There is a plan for all of this craziness and sorrow and don't worry; this story will have a happy ending! I just need to get through all of this part in order to get to that happy rainbow, dancing unicorn ending. I didn't really listen to any songs while making this chapter so sorry if you liked knowing what songs I listened to. But anyways thanks again and happy thanksgiving. Love, doe***


	17. Chapter 16

_**Starlight Bliss**_

***Lotti's POV***

I drove down the road alone as I had decided for Koah to stay with his family. He begged for me to let him come along but I knew his family needed him more, especially Sara with all the training they had to do to prepare.

I tried to concentrate on the road before me but it was difficult with my blurred vision due to all the tears. Steven had been my best friend growing up. He taught me everything I know; well guy wise.

He taught me how to ride a motorcycle the day I turned sixteen and was the first one to hand me a drink on my twenty first birthday. I just couldn't comprehend that he was gone.

But I guess it was inevitable. All humans would die one day. I would eventually die one day as well. It could be cause of a freak car accident like my brother, or a severe illness, maybe even living in the monster filled world I decided to become a part of.

I and Koah had touched on the point of death once. He said he wouldn't live without me if I were to die, yet he didn't want to take away my soul by letting Carlisle turn me into a vampire like the others in his family. It was hard to talk about death with him; it was something the Cullen's nor the Quilette's were concerned about. They didn't have to deal with the fear of death in day to day situations.

I was quickly brought out of my thoughts as my cell phone started to go off. I didn't even need to check the screen to tell who it was as I clicked the speaker button and threw it onto the empty seat beside me.

"Hi Koah," I said as I heard the pack in the background mumbling on and on as they probably would have been eating lunch by now.

"Lotti we miss you," Embry yelled through the phone as I laughed, wiping the tears out of my airs, trying to focus on the road; careful not to miss a stop sign. "Shut up will you," Koah yelled as I heard the pack _'ooooh'_ in response.

"Sorry about that Lotti," he whispered in a distress tone and I smiled even though he couldn't see it. I loved when Koah showed emotions; my dad always told me it was how you could tell a gentleman from a jerk.

"It's alright, I'm used to it remember," I laughed, my voice sounding strangled as my throat was still choked up from the crying. I heard him sigh from the other end as I listened for a response.

"How are you holding up," he asked, not ready for an answer as I put on a brave face; still remembering that he couldn't see me. I gently placed my hand over my stomach as I sighed again.

"I'm fine Koah; you just focus on you for now," I replied lifting my hand off my stomach and gripping the wheel tight. I heard more commotion in the background as Koah was silent for a moment.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive up and meet you there? Cause I can do that," he said in a rushed and I laughed a broken laugh shaking my head. Sometimes I wished he would focus on himself for awhile but then I remembered he wouldn't be him if he didn't try to change everything so it was good.

"No Koah, stay there," I said and I heard him groan through the phone. He really hated being away from him. I watched as I saw the sign whip past me, welcoming me to my hometown. "Hey Koah, I'm almost there. I'll call you later alright?"

"Yeah, alright. I'll be waiting by the phone. And one more thing," Koah stated and I nodded wiping some more tears out of my eyes as I turned down the street my birth house was on.

"Yeah Koah," I asked looking at all the cars surrounding my house. The cars of my family members and their families. How I had miss gatherings with my brothers.

"I love you. Please be safe," he whispered as I put the car in park, picking up the phone as I saw my brothers huddled at the window wondering who they knew that would drive a black Porsche.

"Love you too," I responded back before hanging up the phone as I sighed, hopping out of the car.

"Charlotte!" Andrew yelled from the door. "Man have you grown up."

"Charlotte? Since when does my little sister drive a Porsche?" Peter questioned looking at me.

"Since she got engaged to the rich guy down in Forks remember," John chuckled and I couldn't help but laugh as they grabbed me in for a hug. They were exactly like the pack. I was quickly passed along the circle of my now five brothers as I looked at my parents from the doorway.

"Oh Charlotte," my mom cried grabbing me into a hug as I let the tears dribble down my cheeks. "Where's Koah at?" she asked leaning away as I smiled a crooked smile that was quickly broken down.

"He had to stay in town for business related reasons," I lied. She nodded as if she understood and kept it at that. She quickly brought me inside the house as I was passed to the wives of my brothers and kissed my nieces and nephews. I couldn't wait to have my family with Koah. But the first step would have to be telling Koah about my current state.

"I'm just going to go up to my room for awhile," I informed my mom after all the greeting was over with. I trudged my feet up the stairs as I collapsed down onto my bed.

I didn't know what to do anymore. I had a game plan for my life and nothing seemed to be working. I should tell Koah, I should be thrilled with the news that God was granting me a child. But he was stressed about everything and thinking about telling Koah was stressing me out to the point where I just need to lie down. I was stressed too, with my own problems and his. I just can't deal with it anymore; I was only human after all.

***Okay so I hope this isn't confusing but it is just go back to later chapters and hopefully this all makes sense. I really hope you all love the story and decide to hit me up with a review. Again I listened to no music just because I just didn't. I know, terrible answer but I don't really have a reason. So anyway; Love, doe***


	18. Chapter 17

_**Starlight Bliss**_

***Koah's POV-4 days after***

Sara was supposed to be back by now. She was supposed to arrive this morning but here it was, three in the afternoon and she still wasn't here. I had called her four times already and every time I got her voice mail. I called her mum once but she had said that she had already left.

"Calm down Koah, she'll be back," Sara murmured beside me as my body sat tense against the couch. Sara's fingers lingered, running through my hair trying to calm me down; it wasn't working.

"I'm going to go call her again," I stated, hopping up and grabbing my phone off the side table, walking into the kitchen. I quickly punched in her number as I pressed the phone against my ear. The phone rang over and over again but still nothing.

"Hey this is Lotti. I can't come to the phone right now or I just don't want to answer your call. Either way, leave a message after the beep," the recorded massage as I waited for the beep.

"Hey Lotti, its Koah. Please, just, call me back please. At least tell me where you are. I'm freaking out. I love you, please come home," I whispered into the phone before I shut it. I sighed throwing the phone down on the counter as I crumpled up into a ball on the floor.

Where was she?

***Lotti's POV***

I awoke my head throbbing and my stomach sore. The machines beside me beeped noisily as I listened to my roommate snore. Tears dripped down my face as I gently placed my hand over my stitches, closing up my empty stomach.

I was in the hospital even though I should have been at the Cullen's by now. But I wasn't, forever alone in this room, beside the person next to me.

I was in a car accident last night while driving home. I wasn't thinking with a clear head. I couldn't stop thinking about the baby and how I had to tell Koah since he was going to figure out anyways. My head was just a blur of emotions as the rain pounded my windshield.

Before I knew it I saw headlights driving towards me. It was a drunk driver racing for me as I swerved off the road and into a cedar tree off to the side.

My head hit the steering wheel before the air bags deployed as I looked up dazed from the accident. I looked out my back window seeing the man dead within his car as I screamed out in a loud cry; my stomach was punctured with the ice scraper in my car.

The piece of plastic rested in my stomach soundly as I pulled it out with my weak strength. Blood started to pour out as a voice filled the air. I clutched at my blood stained close tightly, pressing them against the wound as I thought of my child.

"Hi this is OnStar, we have a report of a car accident," the lady spoke as I laid my head against the seat. "Are you alright? How many are in the car." the lady spoke again as I sighed, my bottom lip trembling.

"One," I whispered as her voice spoke calmly.

"Alright Miss. we have an ambulance coming out to you as we speak. Have you been injured?" she asked as if she was a therapist. I couldn't answer as my head spun, blackness starting to creep in. The last thing I remembered was hearing the sirens.

The next thing I knew I was here, lying in this bed beside a stranger. The drunk driver dead, taking my unborn child along with it.

"Hello Miss. Dawson. How are you this afternoon," my doctor said as he walked into the room going right to the machines. He read the information, smiling approvingly.

"I'm fine thank you," I replied softly as he smiled down at me.

"Well I say you're good to go home. Is there someone who we can call to come pick you up?" He smiled as if I was the easiest patient he had had all day.

"Can't you just call me a taxi," I asked raising an eyebrow as he chuckled shaking his head. He pulled a chair up to the side of my bed as he smirked at my request.

"You can't run from this you know. Whoever you don't want to see you like this is going to figure out eventually. So why don't we call them and get them to bail you out," he winked and I sighed.

"Fine but do you mind if I call him myself. I think it's best if he hears it from me," I whispered as he nodded bringing me a phone. My cell phone had flown out of the car on impact and was somewhere near the crash sight. Koah was probably freaking out by now.

I quickly punched in the home phone number not remembering what Koah's was since his number seemed to change every month or so. I listened to the phone ring on and on as I for someone to answer. Hopefully Koah wouldn't be to stressed out.

***Koah's POV***

I heard the home phone ring as I hopped up quickly, looking at the number. Seattle hospital. Damn, not my Lotti.

"Carlisle this one's yours," I growled annoyed, wishing it had been Lotti. Why was she scaring me like this? Why couldn't she just pick up her phone and tell me she had decided to stay a little longer? That's all I needed to stay calm.

"Koah, it's Lotti," Carlisle whispered holding the phone out for me as the room started to fill with people, confused on what was going on Lotti.

"Lotti?" I asked, my mind wandering. What was she doing in the hospital?

"Koah, I need you to pick me up. Please just no questions, I'll explain everything later," she whispered and I sighed wiping my face with the palm of my hand. At least I knew where she was.

"Alright I'm on my way," I said grabbing my keys before hanging up. I quickly ran down the stairs until my arm was grabbed my I a familiar hand. I turned around to see my dad next to me.

"I'm coming with you," he stated as I smiled. Lotti was his second daughter. He cared about her with the same love he gave to Sara. Maybe even more because Lotti wasn't one to go out looking for trouble.

We quickly hopped into the car as I sped down the roads and onto the highway. It was quiet and tense in the car as I imagined Lotti lying in a hospital bed. I had already seen it once when I had been the cause but I couldn't bear to see her like that again.

"Everything's going to be alright son, we'll take care of her," my father stated beside me as I grabbed the wheel tighter, seeing the sign.

"I know," I whispered exiting the highway and driving up to the hospital entrance. I saw Lotti sitting in a wheel chair waiting as I nurse stood behind her. "Lotti," we both whispered together as we saw her smile. I hopped out quickly as I ran up to her, helping her up with the help of the nurse.

"Don't scare me like that," I whispered hugging her close as she winced. I pulled away quickly looking at her worried as she smiled.

"It's a good pain," she replied as dad wrapped an arm around her. "Let's get you home," he said as Lotti nodded. What could have happened?

***Okay there you go. Please don't be mad at me. But anyways please hit me up with a review and tell me what you think. Love always, doe***


	19. Chapter 18

_**Starlight Bliss**_

***Lotti's POV***

I awoke beside Koah, him still deep in sleep. It was like he hadn't slept in days. He hadn't talked to me once since we had returned home. Instead just sent me straight up to our room to rest up. I could tell he was mad. I knew I had messed up… big time. But I couldn't change the past.

I sighed rolling on to my side, feeling the stitches pull. I ignored the pain, focusing on the steady rhythm of his breath. The way the sheets lifted and feel with each puff of air. I knew that I couldn't wake him to talk, not having a plan of action set up. And besides, I would never wake him up from deep sleep not knowing his emotional view of me.

My head pounded with a sudden ache, sending a tremor of heat through me; making me angry for a moment then settling again. I had felt like this for a while, almost every single day in the hospital. But the doctors had just passed it as a reaction to the drugs they had me on. I ignored it now however, it just becoming a natural part of my day. Maybe I just need to get up and move around, hopefully that would make me feel better.

I groaned lifting my body out of the bed, trying my hardest not to disturb him. He jostled but quickly settled again. I walked into the bathroom, realizing then that we weren't in our apartment but instead in the Cullen household. I shut the door of the tiny room, noticing the outfit Alice obviously picked out for me. I comfy outfit involving sweats and a basic tee. At least she knew that I wouldn't be ready for stilettos yet.

I left the bathroom after brushing my hair and teeth, tiptoeing through the bedroom and out into the hall; shutting the door behind me. I closed my eyes, thankful that I didn't disturb Koah as I heard the voices of the pack downstairs.

I could tell now that Sara was training without Koah, hearing the loud commotion coming from both sides of the family. I carefully made my way down the stairs, being careful not to be seen from the living room as I made my way into the kitchen. Unfortunately I wasn't careful enough.

"Hey, if it isn't the badass awake from her slumber," Seth chuckled under his breath as he sat in the far corner of the room, watching Sara from that window. He was staring at me now though as I came to take a seat across from him.

"I am not a badass," I replied, stretching my body to grab a banana from the bowl on the table, feeling my stitches pull once again for the second time that morning. He turned to give me another look, this one more humorous then the first.

"Oh really, you don't think keeping the secret that your pregnant from every single person who loves you is badass? Then what would you like to call it," he asked raising an eyebrow as I stared at him in utter astonishment. "I guess you could call it being deceitful, stupid, possibly reckless," he continued not waiting for me to reply. His look of humour was gone now, replaced now with the same look my father had given me when I had done something wrong as a child. The look of disappointment.

"How?" I asked, that being the only thing I could think of and say as the realization hit that if Seth knew, most likely the rest of the family knew. Including Koah.

"How did I know?" he replied back as I nodded. He shook his head looking out the window, peaking glances at the training before turning back to me. "You don't really think Koah could stand not knowing what happened to you while you were in the hospital, do you? He asked Carlisle to take a look. We were all told the news then of how a child had died within your womb. Now let me tell you, did that ever send a shock through us." He paused looking out the window, chuckling at something before turning back. "We were too busy worrying about the twins that we totally forgot to care of our human," he added quietly before completely turning his body back to facing the window.

I just stared at him them. I didn't need the super natural to take care of me. It was a human world after all. Dominated by humans, not the vampire/werewolf race. I didn't like knowing that I was like a pet to them, something to just 'take care of' instead of something important.

"You're an asshole," I said to him, feeling a warmth riding through me. It was like an anger I couldn't control, just something that takes over. He turned looking at me in shock. I had never once said anything, and I mean anything of that sorts to anyone.

"Lotti, come on. Don't even try turning this as my fault. I'm just telling you what you should know," he replied, narrowing his eyes at me. He was becoming tense I noticed as he continued looking at me. It was like he was sensing something but I didn't care, my rage was now taking over my entire body, my every function.

"And I'm telling you that you should shut the hell up," I replied through clenched teeth, letting my hands ball up into fists. Seth stood immediately putting his hands up, but still staying near me.

"Jake we got a situation," he yelled as I felt the blood pulse through my body, my heart beat racing faster and faster; the sickening feeling washing over me again. Jake came walking in then as I stood up from the chair, Seth making cautious movements. "Smell it," Seth questioned leaning closer to Jake. Jacob face turned serious then as he turned towards me. I could feel my face becoming hot then, the anger escalading. I could now smell what they were talking about; blood. I could feel it, dripping down my leg from my stitches; torn right open from the shaking.

"Lotti your going to have to calm down. Come on now," Jake said in a voice that sounded commanding, but soothing. I could barely hear him now though as tiny earthquakes rocketed through my body, making me shake uncontrollably.

"Seth get the door," he said alarmed as I felt the shakes grip me more fiercely. Koah came in now, smelling the air before looking at me, alarmed and scared. "What the-" he started but my mind was pounding now, my teeth clenching down harder.

"How?" Koah said quietly before making cautious movements towards me. A growl released through my teeth now as he came closer and closer towards me. My body was quickly becoming something that wasn't me. Transforming into something, but more importantly, I could tell _someone_ was taking over me. A screamed escaped my lips then as my body was taken over.

***Koah's POV* **

"Koah, Sara," my fiancée whispered, in a voice that wasn't hers. It was dark, gruesome and her skin was turning pale, her eyes rolling back in her head. Her hands reaching out to grab me but I pulled away quickly. The lights began to flash then, quickly turning off as the sky above turned black; Lotti's body convulsing but still standing.

"Give us the twins, give us the twins," she muttered again in the eerie voice. This wasn't my fiancée now, and that I could tell. I could hear the pack yelling, my family outside racing up the steps as the black sky started to hail.

"The hell is going on," Embry yelled as everybody stopped behind him, noticing Lotti. The blood was running dry from her, escaping her body as her skinned turned to grey.

"Leave her alone," Seth gritted as he punched Lotti straight in the jaw. I growled as she stumbled, launching myself at Seth but being pushed aside and held by Edward and Emmett.

"Koah it's not her. It's not her," Alice repeated over and over to me as she stood between me and Seth. I could see Lotti still shaking but it was weakening, not as strong as before.

"I said leave her alone," Seth yelled, jumping on top up Lotti and strangling her. I growled louder this time, feeling my body begin to change. I knew it wasn't my Lotti, but that was still her body. I wrangled myself out of the hold and jumped on Seth pinning him down.

"Until next time then," Lotti whispered, catching my attention as the lights began to turn on, the sky stopping the downpour as the clouds started to break up. She shut her eyes, her skin returning to its normal color as the blood slowly started moving from the floor back into her body; creeping up her legs and back into the wound of her side.

Everyone remained silent, as the last dribble of blood returned to her body. We could hear the stitches being reclosed as her breathe became even. I quietly moved off of Seth as he muttered, "We just can't get a break."

"We can't let there be a next time," Sara whispered, letting it lingering in the air. "Never again," she swore as she left the room leaving the rest of us to think about our own thoughts.

***Thanks for reading -Doe***


End file.
